


Boba

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “It’s really sweet. Like, it’s like dessert.”“Just like you.”
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Boba

“82!”

Hinata quickly stood up from the bench where she and Tenten were sitting. She walked to the counter, a little faster than her normal pace, and grabbed her drink. She bowed her head slightly and said a soft thank you to the person behind the counter before turning back around, her flowy pink dress swishing with her movement. Her and Tenten met eyes and shared smiles before she headed back to where they were sitting.

“What’d you get?” Tenten asked once Hinata sat back down.

“Oh,” Hinata said while punching the straw through the lid, “I think it’s called Oreo something.”

Tenten hummed in acknowledgement leaning back on her arms and looked up at the ceiling. “Hmmm, maybe I should’ve gotten something.”

Hinata held her drink in front of Tenten's face. “We can share,” she said with a smile.

Tenten craned her head down to see the drink inches away from her face. She turned her head slightly to look at Hinata who held her soft smile. With a grin she put her hand over Hinata’s and took a big sip.

“Mmmm! This is so good!” She chirped.

Hinata nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She took a sip as well. “It’s really sweet. Like, it’s like dessert.”

Tenten leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Just like you.”


End file.
